Red Imp
Demon Pranksters who have small horns, Big Wings, and a loincloth. They are blamed for all graffiti and knick-knacks that go missing. Radishes drive them crazy. Even thieves acknowledge their stealing skills. Last year, Ding-Dong-Ditch was popular amongst their community. EVILITY : Bullying '''When attacking an enemy with less hit dice than your own, you deal +1d6 damage for every hit dice difference between the two of you. '''Monster Weapon: '''The Red Imp's natural attack is a two handed overhead chop from it's fists. This deals 1d8 damage and has a X4 critical multiplier. '''Magichange As a free action, a Red Imp can change into a Revolver. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Red Imp’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Red Imp transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Red Imp Revolver Revolver (Light Firearm) Damage: 1d8 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: '''20 X4 '''Damage Type: '''Piercing '''Weight: '''1 lbs. '''Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Red Imp would normally gain a bonus to their Wisdom score, the Red Imp instead gains a bonus to Charisma. This replaces the Ability boost of the Red Imp. '''Charismatic: '''Any class ability that the Mothman gains that utilizes the Red Imp's Wisdom now uses it's Charisma score instead. This does not count towards will saves or any skill checks. '''RACE +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength • Medium Fey (Monster, Demon) • 30 feet, and they possess a fly speed of 60 (good) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +4 to Bluff and fly checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. Darkbolt (Su) An Red Imp can use a number of Darkbolts each day equal to his class level + his Charisma modifier. This Darkbolt deals 1d6 damage, and increases by +1d6 when a Dark Imp would normally gain sneak attack damage. This damage is of no specified type. Using a Darkbolt is a standard action and requires a ranged touch attack to activate. It is treated as a weapon (A Natural weapon) for the purposes of feats and abilities. The weapon has a range of 30 feet. At 8th, and 16th level, if you make a full attack action, you gain additional attacks with the darkbolt. Each expends additional uses of darkbolt. This replaces the sneak attack of the Mothman and it's range increases. Improved Darkbolt (Su) At 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th levels, the Red Imp gains professor discoveries. These use the Red imp's level as it's professor levels to determine the discoveries it can select. These must be discoveries that would apply to the Professor's bomb, and applies to the Imp's Darkbolt. This replaces the range increases, as well as Poison Immunity. Extreme Trickery (Ex) At 11th level, The Red Imp gains a bonus to bluff checks equal to 1/2 of it's Red Imp level. In addition you gain the Improved Feint feat as a bonus feat. This replaces the Poison Powder. Extreme Trickery (Ex) At 13th level, The Red Imp gains the improved Dirty trick feat, and the ability to use the dirty trick combat maneuver. The Dirty trick combat maneuver can be performed with your Darkbolt. If using a Dirty Trick on a creature you have made a bluff check on within the last round, you deal damage to them equal to your natural attack. This replaces the Freedom of Mind. Azazel (Su) Red Imps whom reach 20th level become masters of Trickery and dark energy. Once per day as a standard action, you can enter into your Azazel form. You gain a +30 foot bonus to your land and fly speeds, and you gain a +6 bonus to dexterity and intelligence. Your Darkbolt's range is doubled, and you add your normal attack damage on to the normal damage dealt with your Darkbolt. While in this form, as a move action you can summon a scapegoat. This creates a body double of you. Both of you possess only 1/4 of your current hit points, and cannot be healed beyond that point, however the scapegoat can use all of your items, class abilities, techniques, spells, and other things you may possess. Any uses are deducted from the normal total. When one of your forms successfully bluffs an enemy or successfully performs a dirty trick combat maneuver on an enemy, the other gains an attack on it as a swift action, using it's flatfooted AC (This can be used as a darkbolt). This lasts for 1 round per level. This replaces the Mothman's Unknown Ability. =Red Imps Techniques= 1st-Level Red Imp Techniques—Adjuring step, Alarm, Endure Elements, Invisibility, Peacebond, Shield, Ghost Sound, Corrosive Touch, Grease, Mage Armor, Obscuring Mist 2nd-Level Red Imp Techniques—Arcane Lock, Book Ward, Bullet Shield, Communal Endure Elements, Miserable Pity, Obscure Object, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Acid Arrow, Dust of Twilight, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Retrieve Item, Steal Voice, Steal Breath, **Stone 3rd-Level Red Imp Techniques—Cloak of winds, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Nondetection, Communal Protection from Arrows, Protection from Energy, Communal Resist Energy, Ash Storm, Stinking Cloud, Prehensile Pilfer 4th-Level Red Imp Techniques—Curse of Magic Negation, Dimensional Anchor, Fire trap, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Communal Nondetection, Communal Protection from Energy, Greater Invisibility, Remove Curse, Stoneskin, True Form, Acid Pit, Dimension Door, Solid Fog 5th-Level Red Imp Techniques—Break enchantment, Covetous Aura, Dismissal, Life Bubble, Mage's Private Sanctum, Communal Stoneskin, Wreath of Blades, Sonic Thrust, Wall of Sound, Acidic Spray, Cloud Kill, Corrosive Consumption, Hostile Juxtaposition, Teleport, Spellsteal, **Diving Booty Bump, **Demon Bullet (Magichange) 6th-Level Red Imp Techniques— Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Guards and Wards, Repulsion, Symbol of Sealing, Undeath Ward, Acid Fog, Getaway 7th-Level Red Imp Techniques—Banishment, Circle of Clarity, Expend, Sequester, Spell Turning, Teleport Trap, Caustic Eruption, Greater Hostile Juxtaposition, Instant Summons, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Greater Teleport, Teleport Object, Walk through Space, ** Dark Fist Volley 8th-Level Red Imp Techniques— Dimensional Lock, Mind Blank, Prismatic Wall, Protection from Spells, Incendiary Cloud, Gate, ** Imp Pyramid (Magichange) 9th-Level Red Imp Techniques—Freedom, Red Imprisonment, Mage's Disjunction, Communal Mind Blank, Prismatic Sphere, Symbol of Vulnerability, Wall of Suppression, , Interplanetary teleport, Refuge, Teleportation Circle, **Dark Illuminati 'REINCARNATION' Red Imp Reincarnation